Fire and Blood
by SmugFox13
Summary: The younger brother of Rheagar returns home from his time conquering Essos to help save his family
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Game of Thrones or a Song of Ice and Fire**

 **This is going to be a short story**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed**

The journey from Essos to Westeros was long and tiring for Draemon. Sailing across the Narrow Sea with almost nothing to do was taking its toll on the Targaryen, the boredom was making him beg to return to Essos to continue his conquest.

"You look bored old friend" said the captain of his ship and close friend Edward Kenway "Aren't you Kenway? Just a few weeks ago we conquered the kingdom of Sarnor and now were heading back to Westeros for a fucking tourney" the young prince scoffed.

"Aye but you can see your lady friend again now" Edward replied before bursting out laughing when he saw a blush spread across the silver haired prince's cheeks. "Shut up Edward" he mumbled. "Don't worry we'll be there in two hours and you can go see that fine Dornish woman you love to stare at so much" Edward laughed.

"I don't know what your talking about I don't stare at her" the prince said getting angry "Sure sure I give you five minutes before your staring at her arse" Edward said while walking away leaving a blushing prince.

Harrenhal was bustling with excitement and activity as thousands of tents are being put up and noble and commoners alike arrive in hoards. Not soon after he arrived he was on one knee before his father King Aerys II. "So, my son has returned to me tell me boy did you conquer all of Essos like you promised me before you left two years ago" Aerys said in a mocking tone. "No father I have not yet conquered Essos entirely Draemon says trying to keep his temper.

"No, I thought not, why don't you go make use of yourself and leave me be" Aerys said in a dismissing tone "yes father." Happy to leave Draemon hurries out of the king's tent and on to find his sweet niece and is lovely good sister. "Uncle Drae" a high-pitched voice yelled before a tiny figure smashed itself into his side. Looking down he finds his lovely niece princess Rhaenys grinning wildly up at him. "Hello little one I as just looking for you." He says with a wide smile while ruffling her hair.

"Rhaenys what have I told you about running off" said her concerned mother princess Elia clutching a young babe to her chest while her best friend and lady in waiting lady Ashara Dayne ran next to her with an equally concerned expression written on her face as well.

"Not too but I found Uncle Drae" Rhaenys whined cutely. "No butts young lady you could have been hurt or kidnapped, never leave my side again do you hear me" Elia says with over protectiveness in her voice. "Elia" Draemon greets her "your as beautiful as ever and lady Ashara your beauty grows with each new moon" "Thank you my prince" Ashara curtsied while blushing while Elia gives her good brother a warm hug.

"its good to see you brother, how goes the conquest" Elia said with a warm smile "it goes well sister the kingdoms of Sarnor, Omber, Ifequevron and the islands of Ibben have bent the knee, speaking of Omber guess what I got you my little princess" Draemon says smiling before pulling out a new doll causing the young princess to squeal with delight repeatedly saying 'thank you'.

"Honestly Draemon you spoil her to much" Elia commented "ha-ha I can't help myself she's my favorite niece.' "She's your only niece" Ashara playfully informed "even more reason to be my favorite" replied Draimon. "Well if you two would excuse me I have to go check on my brother" and with that Ashara curtsied and left.

As she left Draemon couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to her backside as she walks away. "So, sister who is this one?" Draemon ask averting his eyes away from Elia's friend's arse. "This is your nephew Aegon the sixth of his name" Elia informed "So we have a Rhaenys and a Aegon whose next Visenya" Draemon joked only to calm down when he noticed the sad look on her face. "I'm afraid not my last pregnancy almost took my life" Elia informed him close to tears. "I'm so sorry sweet sister I didn't know."

With an awkward air around, them they made their way to the royal booth where they met up with his father king Aerys. "So why aren't you participating my son?" Aerys asked him "Father I have a campaign to return to when I leave to head back to Essos it wouldn't due for me to get injured here" Draemon replied "Scared boy" Aerys scoffed while Draemon chose to ignore it.

The tourney belonged to Rheagar and when it came time to choose his queen of love and beauty he surprised everyone when he rode past his wife and crowned the northerner Lyanna Stark.

The crowd went silent and Rheagar started to ride away when Robert Baratheon started yelling nonsense. "My lady perhaps you would like to retire for the night" Draemon ask trying to save Elia from further embarrassment to which she just nods getting up clutching little Aegon to her chest while grabbing Rhaenys' hand. "Ser Barristan, Ser Lewyn come" Draemon said as they began to walk away.

While walking back to their tents they were intercepted by Robert who immediately tries to get in Elia's face but Draemon and the Kingsguard stop him "Robert have you lost your damn mind" Draemon yells at him while Elia and her children are pushed behind the kingsguard who had their hands on their swords.

"Out of my way Draemon. I just need to talk to her about controlling her no-good husband" Robert snarls. "That no good husband is my brother your future king, now because I knew you before I left for Essos I'm going to forgive you for that and let you walk away" Draemon replies calmly while clutching his sword ready to draw in an instant.

"Ahhhhh" Robert yelled while storming off "Are you all okay?" Draemon ask them while Elia does her best to nod while Aegon wails and Rhaenys clutches to her side. As they start walking again getting closer to their tents Draemon starts talking again "Elia if you and the children ever need a quiet place to go I own this nice estate on one of the Ibben islands all you have do is go to the fish stall exactly in the middle of the port and tell the person working it 'the red comet sours again' and you'll find yourself on a boat to my estate"

"Why are you telling me this. Surely you don't believe this will escalate into anything major, besides aren't you and Baratheon friends" Elia ask 'sigh' "Robert and I aren't friends I simply spent time with him hunting while visiting Storms End" Draemon says shaking his head "Also I just wont to b sure… I'll be leaving for Essos to continue my campaign soon and I want to ensure your safety so… Ser Barristan, Ser Lewyn as off right now your main objective is to make sure Elia and her children are safe at all cost" Draemon order "Yes my prince" The kingsguard men say as one.

As they arrived at their tents Draemon bid Elia a goodnight before making his way to see his lady mother Queen Rhaella. "mother its good to see you" Draemon says with a loving smile give his mother a gentle hug "My darling Drae how is my baby" Rhaella asks him with love and affection in her voice "Mother I haven't been a baby in many moons" Draemon says laughing. Smiling Rhaella says "You and all of your siblings will forever be my babies" Laughing together the begin to speak about life and how his time in Essos has been before he tell her what he tells Elia "Mother I arranged for ser Willem Darry to protect you and Viserys and to help you escape with Elia to my estate" Draemon says seriously. All he got in return was a gentle nod, a loving hug and kiss on the cheek. After bidding each other goodnight Draemon begins to walk to his tent while he walks he hears Elia yelling at his brother while he couldn't help but think of how much his brother deserved it. When he arrives at his tent he sees Edward waiting for him "And where have you been my blonde friend" he asks casually "well you know how hard life at sea is I needed to find a few women to warm me up" Edward replies laughing. "oh, letter arrived for you" Edward says tossing it to him "why thank you Kenway" he replies before reading it. While reading it he couldn't help but start grinning. "Something good?" Edward asks. "The 'Balerion Of the Seas' is almost done." 


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire, A Game of Thrones or Assassin's Creed**

 **Edward Kenway will most likely not play major role, but AC 4 is one of my favorites and I just wanted my OC to have a companion**

 **The chapters will take longer because I will be doing more checks before posting. For example, I reread the first chapter and instead of writing the red comet soars again I wrote the red comet sours again**

The sound of the army making camp was loud and boisterous as soldiers setting up their tents, cavalry riding by and even the sound of elephants marching by was making quite the commotion and Draemon couldn't feel more at home at the moment.

"I still can't believe you have fuckin elephants in your army" Edward began "you know I'm pretty sure you're the first Targaryen to have an elephant in their army let alone fifteen of those fuckers" he joked. Sighing while shaking his head "has the rearguard arrived yet?"

"Aye, they arrived not to long ago. Have you come up with a strategy on how to beat the Dothraki on the plains of the Grass Sea?" Kenway asked "besides lighting the fields afire with wild fire I have no clue" Draimon says annoyed before slamming his hand against the table in frustration. "well we have fifty thousand-foot soldiers, five thousand knights, twelve thousand cavalry and 15 motherfucking elephants" Edward notes.

"Yes, but those elephants can't chase down horses, those foot soldiers will be rushed by seventy-five thousand Dothraki screamers and my cavalry will be used to protect the rear of the army, at best we'll have a stalemate at worst our troops will tire before their horses do" Draemon says with sorrow. "And at best?"

Smirking Draemon replies "at best the wild fire will burn most of their khalasar and scare the rest of their horses into fleeing." Suddenly a messenger runs in yelling "my prince a letter for you, its marked as crucial royal family business" the boy, a squire said handing him the letter before bowing and leaving with haste.

"Well fuck me up the ass. I don't know who's a bigger fool my brother or that stupid Baratheon" Draimon says "I'm guessing something big happened back in Westeros?" Edward ask leaning back in his chair

"where to start my brother kidnaps Lyanna Stark, my father burns the warden of the North alive while his eldest strangles himself trying to save him and Robert has called his banners along with Jon Arryn and Ned Stark" Draemon says shaking his head in disbelief.

"…"

"Well I'm assuming we're heading back to Westeros?" Edward says while drinking his cup of brown ale "No we'll be staying here. The 'Balerion of the Seas' will be finished in two weeks time, besides my father has experienced commanders by his side I'm sure they will finish this rebellion soon enough." Draemon says before downing the rest of his ale along with Edward.

 **Elia Martell**

" _This war is escalating fast"_ Elia thought as she walked with one of her person guards and uncle Ser Lewyn Martell towards the queen's chambers.

"Good mother how are you today?" Elia ask once the queen allowed her in her chambers "it is good daughter I have exciting news" Rhaella says placing a hand on her stomach "Oh and what news could be exciting in times like these when so many are dying?" Elia ask her with confusion before noticing where her hands were lying.

"By the Gods your pregnant aren't you" she stated while Rhaella only nodded her head with a sweet smile and tears building up in her eyes "yes the maester says I'm two and a half months along. This one isn't going to be a miscarriage I can feel it, she will grow to become a jewel of House Targaryen" Rhaella stated with pride clear in her voice.

"You know its going to be a girl?" Elia said amused "aye I do, call it mother's tuition" Rhaella stated with her smile growing before she loses it all together. "Elia what do you think our chances are of winning this war?" Rhaella ask with worry "I feel that we have the odds in our favor. We have good commanders like Jon Connington and Randyll Tarly on our side, we also have the Reach, Crownlands and Dorne on our side" Elia states with conviction.

"That we do but the bulk of the Reach's forces are laying siege to Storm's End, the Dornish host is still traveling through the Reach and to be honest with you the strength of Dorne relies on the desert to help weaken their enemies and the Crownlands can only give so many troops" Rhaella says with a troubled tone.

'sigh' "I hate to admit it but your right about Dorne's strength." Elia began "But surely we still have the odds in our favor, it will take the North almost two months to gather their full army and from the reports the stag doesn't have the full support from the Stormlands, and Jon Arryn doesn't have the full support of the vale either" Elia countered.

"True but Baratheon and Arryn have already beat the lords who were loyal to the crown in the Stormlands and the Vale" queen Rhaella says with worry. "I fear that this rebellion could be the one that succeeds" Rhaella continued. "Mother if that's true then we should leave Westeros and seek shelter with Draimon" Elia said with fear in her tone. "… We might have to" Rhaella finally says.

 **Draimon Targaryen**

Footsteps sounded heavy as Draemon stalked down a pathway to his command tent, soldiers bowing to him as he passed, finally arriving the guards hold open the tent flaps for him as he enters letting them fall behind him.

"Its been a long time Jon" Draimon stated to the ginger man bowing to him in the center of his tent, "Why don't you sit down we have much to talk about" Draimon says sitting down himself before he pours the two each a cup of Dornish wine. "Please my prince calls me Griff, everyone else does" Jon Connington better known as Griff states. "Very well, so Griff mind telling me how the commander of my father's armies ended up in my command tent?" Draimon ask.

"I was defeated in the battle of the bells and your father saw fit to strip me of my lands and titles and have me banished" Griff saws with annoyance. "Is it really that bad back home?"

"Aye my prince it is those fuckin rebels fought like animals, if I had to guess they have a good chance of winning the war" Griff states with hatred. "So why have you come to me" draemon ask sipping his wine "I was hoping you would give me the honor of serving you as a commander in your army, and to be frank my prince I was hoping to convince you to return to Westeros to help defeat these rebels and maybe have my banishment over turned and my lands and titles restored to me" Griff says with a little hope in his voice.

"You ask a lot lord Griff" Draemon began. "But you're a loyal man and a good commander I'll gladly have you on my war council and I promise you, you will have what was taken from you returned. Draemon says before both he and Griff raise the cups in a toast and drown the remaining wine.

"It's beautiful isn't it" Draemon says with a bright smile on his face as he Edward and Griff look on as a fleet of four hundred eighty one ships prepare to leave for Westeros but what drew their eyes was Draemon's flagship the 'Balerion of the Seas' a one hundred and ten meter long eight deck high war ship with a massive banner of House Targaryen serving as the sail for the ship.

"Aye it is" Kenway agreed with Griff looking on in awe "My prince that ship could single handedly destroy a fleet" Griff says with a stutter. "I don't know about a whole fleet, but it is more then enough for any ship the rebels have" Draemon laughs "Aye that behemoth carries what a ram, a dozen Scorpio and six catapults?" Edward questions with a smile. "Fuck the armaments, that giant must require two thousand oarsmen" Griff says with awe

"Your both wrong. It has two dozen scorpio, one dozen catapults, and it only requires sixteen hundred oarsmen, but you want to hear the bread and butter the 'Balerion of the Seas' can land an army a thousand" Draemon says laughing while Edward and Griff could only look on shocked into silence.

"SHIP AHEAD, IT'S FLYING TARGAYEN COLORS" the lookout yells from the crow's nest. As the ships got close they tied the ships together while the passengers from the other ship were led onto the 'Balerion of the Seas'

"UNCLE DRAE" Draemon heard a familiar high pitch squeal before he was hit in the leg by a hyper four-year-old. "Rhaenys if your hear then that means…" looking up Draemon saw the faces of his mother, Viserys, his good sister, little Aegon, Ser Barristan, Ser Lewyn and Ser Darry all standing in the middle of the deck surrounded by his soldiers. "I guess you guys are goin to Ibben huh" Draemon ask as he pulled his mother and good sister into a warm hug while nodding his heads to their guards.

"My baby, are you ok?" his mother asks him while continuing to hug him long after Elia let go while he narrows his eyes at the snickering soldiers around them. "I'm fine mother but if your here then that means you took my advice and are heading to Ibben" Draemon says while all his mother could do was nod her head against his chest.

"What are you doing here Drae?" Rhaella asks him finally taking her head away from his chest but still not letting go of him. "I'm going to help my foolish brother and father keep the throne" Draemon says plainly as his mother finally let's go of him. "Brother what kind of ship is this?" Elia asks with awe. "This dear sister is my flagship the 'Balerion of the Seas' the jewel of my fleet

"My prince I'm sorry to interrupt but we must make haste if we're to help your prince brother and king father" Griff says stepping forward from the crowd. "Lord Connington it's good to see you again, I'm terribly sorry for what my lord husband has done to you" Rhaella says honestly. Bowing Griff says, "Thank you my lady, you honor me with your concern."

"He's right mother I must be leaving I do have a war to win for our family" Draemon says jokingly. All Rhaella does is hug her son with all her might before putting a hand on his cheek and whispering in his ear "fire and blood my son, fire and blood." Nodding his head Draemon hugs the children goodbye and hugs Elia and his mother before he leads them back to their ship. "My prince allow one of us to accompany you, you should have a member of the kingsguard with you" Barristan says while Draemon shakes his head. "Protect them" and with that the ropes keeping the ships tied together were released and they went on their separate ways.

As the Targaryen fleet sailed by the Shield Islands on its way to Kings Landing they saw in the distance two fleets battling it out on the sea. "huh, I thought you said the Ironborn were neutral in the rebellion?" Draemon asks Griff while starring out at the battle raging on just one hundred meters out. "They were my prince but it appears they have declared for the rebels" Griff states while watching on.

"Well then" Draimon began "have the _'Coronet'_ and the _'Triumphant'_ protect our sides while the rest of the fleet stays back" Draemon says with Griff nodding before he yelled "DRUMS!" as the drums began all the soldiers and sailors got in their place and prepared for battle as the _'Balerion of the Seas', 'Coronet'_ and _'Triumphant'_ sail towards the two fleets with speed.

The sight of the _'Balerion of the Seas'_ alone caused many of the Ironborn to loose hope and some captains chose to retreat as the three Targaryen ships slammed into the Iron fleet, Draemon's flagship rammed through five Iron fleet ships with ease before changing direction towards the Ironborn flagship which started to flee.

In less then thirty minutes what was left of the Iron fleet was fleeing while the rest of their ships sunk to the bottom of the ocean. "what are the loses?" Draemon ask while starring at the retreating Iron fleet "Almost nothing my prince for us my prince but the Reach's fleet lost about sixty percent of their ships in the battle" Griff states while standing next to draemon. "The loss of most of the Reach fleet is bad but we can manage without them" Draemon says.

"Aye but we learned some news from the Reach landers, I don't know how to say this so I'm going to be frank. Your father and brother are dead, Kings Landing has fallen." Edward says with sorrow for his friend "… how" Draemon whispers "Robert Baratheon caved in your brother's chest at the battle of the Trident and your father was killed by Jaimie Lannister. Kings Landing fell to the Lannisters because Tywin tricked them saying he was there to help defend the capitol from the rebels" Griff says. "A member of his own fuckin kingsguard killed him" Draemon said with a fury. "Set a course for Lannisport, we'll take the city before we take the rock" Draemon says furious.

"Before we do that you should know that Dorne is sending a twelve thousand strong host led by Oberyn Martell to meet up with us, it appears princess Elia got in touch with her brothers and convinced them to send some troops. There currently near High Garden" Edward says. "Good send a raven and tell them to head to the bay down the road from the castle, there we will meet and together we'll attack the Westerlands" Draemon said firmly.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire, A Game of Thrones or Assassin's Creed**

The soft breeze hit Draemon's face as he smelled the salt in the air as the _'Balerion of the Seas'_ plowed through the water with Lannisport in the distance as sailors maintained the ship and soldiers got ready for the upcoming battle.

"The Martell forces should be arriving at Casterly Rock soon, my prince" Griff says standing next to Draemon both wearing armor. "Good if they do their part right the Westerlands should fall soon enough." Draemon stated as his fleet closed in and the sound of bells ringing from Lannisport made its way into his ears.

"My prince, do you believe the Dornish forces will be able to take Casterly Rock?" Griff ask concern laced in his voice. "No" Draemon began "but they will ensure that the Lannisters can't send reinforcements while we take Lannisport."

"Now let the dragon roar." Nodding his head Griff yelled out orders and ten Ironborn prisoners were led to the front of the ship where a giant bronze statue of a dragon lay. The prisoners were put inside the statue and a soldier lit the coal underneath it, as the prisoners screamed the sound of a dragon's roar came from the mouth of the statue putting fear in many of the Lannister defenders.

as the Targaryen fleet sailed closer both the Targaryen ships and Lannister ships started raining boulders and arrows at each other, despite the incoming projectiles the _'Balerion of the Seas'_ didn't falter in it's course plowing through Lannister ships with ease and raining fire on the city itself all the while the screeching from the statue never stopped.

"Brace!" Kenway yelled as the ship rammed into a docked ship. "Fire and blood men, fire and blood!" Draemon yelled as he led the charge from the port into the city itself cutting down any Lannister soldier who got in his way. As Draemon continued to cut down men left, and right hundreds of men pours out of the _'Balerion of the Seas'_ and thousands more came running from all the other ships.

Ramming his sword into the gut of a soldier while slamming his shield in the face of another Draemon looked over to see Griff decapitating one man while dodging the swing of another's sword. Without thought he raised his shield just in time to block the incoming arrow from a lone archer before charging the arch tackling him to the ground and bashing his face in with the shield.

The Targaryen army continued to pour in the city cutting down men in every quarter of Lannisport, giving them no room for retreat as they were massacred. Before noon the city had fell and Draemon walked the streets of Lannisport, blood dripping off his armor, sword and shield as he made his way to meet the men gathering outside of the city. On his way he passed prisoners being put in cages, women crying over their dead lovers or sons and children crying clinging to their mother's skirts.

"My prince we have twenty thousand readied to march on Casterly Rock. The rest are unloading everything from the ships." Griff says as he greets Draemon blood dripping of him as well. "Good let's not keep the Dornish waiting then."

When they arrived, they were greeted with the sight of Dornish encampments surrounding all the gates of Casterly rock with the biggest one facing the main gate, the Lion's Mouth. "Oberyn I see you've done your part" Draemon greeted the Dornish man. "Aye but how do you plan on taking the castle?" Oberyn ask smiling Draemon replied "Ready fifty of your best fighters and have them ready to leave at nightfall."

"Leave. Leave for where?" Oberyn ask but Draemon had already ridden off. Under the light of the moon Draemon Oberyn and fifty Dornish and fifty Targaryen soldiers found themselves standing on the decks of the _'Coronet'_ and the _'Triumphant'_ as the scorpios in front of them were being loaded. "So, what is your plan?" Oberyn asks confused. "Simple the scorpios in front of us are being loaded with grappling hooks. We're going to shoot them up climb the cliff and the wall and open the front gate for the army to pour into it."

…

…

…

"That's suicide!" Oberyn yelled as the soldiers around them muttered to themselves. Laughing Draemon replied "Lets hope the Lannisters think so as well." With that the scorpios were fired and they began their ascend towards the fortress. Huffing Oberyn says "and I thought you were the sane member of your family" laughing Draemon replies "Casterly Rock can't be taken by conventional means, we just don't have the time. So, we got to get creative" Draemon began before telling them all to be quite as they closed in on the top of the walls.

Draemon and Oberyn were the first over the wall cutting the throats of the two guards that were patrolling before signaling the remaining men to come over as they made their way down the steps to the main gate. "So, what's the plan now there are to many of them for us to make it to the gate unnoticed." Oberyn says eyeing the dozens of guards patrolling the court yard. Replying Draemon says "That's why we brought the hundred men behind us. You and ninety-five men will attack them and hold off any reinforcements while me and five others will open the gate and signal the army to charge in."

In one moment the quite air of the courtyard was shattered as a hundred men came charging in yelling their war cries killing a dozen guards in a mere two minutes as Draemon and five others ran to the gate as Lannister reinforcements poured into the courtyard. Opening the gate Draemon grabbed a torch from the wall and waved it side to side signaling the army to charge in.

For the first time in history an invading army had entered the walls of Casterly Rock and the blood bath that ensued would be remembered for history as all ten thousand soldiers defending the Rock were put to the sword.

"My prince, we found lady Genna Lannister." Said a soldier while two others brought the restrained Genna to her knees as Draemon sat in the biggest chair the Great Hall of Casterly Rock, blood still dripping off his armor. "Greetings my lady"

"Do you know who my brother is? Do you know what he will do to you?" Genna asks through a snarl. "Well let's see, the brother your referring to must be Lord Tywin. And as what he can do to me… that's nothing. He can't do anything to me because I'm going to roast him alive" Draemon says smirking while signaling the guards to take her away, while Genna just gasps at him "Your no better then your mad father" she yells as the guards dragged her from the Great Hall.

Summoning Griff to stand before him Draemon asks "Have we found Lord Tyrion?"

"No, my prince. We searched the whole castle, but we didn't find him" Griff says disappointed "Draemon do you know how old Tyrion is" Edward ask while walking to stand besides Griff. "If memory serves me well he should be just a boy" Draemon replies "I believe I know where he is. My prince." Edwards says.

Entering the catacombs beneath the castle Draemon heard sniffling coming from behind one of the coffins. Walking quietly over to the coffin Draemon noticed it was that of lady Joanna Lannister, crouching down Draemon said in a soft voice "hey, come out little one I'm not going to hurt you"

Sniffling a little boy of nine walked out from behind the coffin of his mother, eyes red from crying. "Are you going to kill me" the boy asks shocking Draemon, "No why would you say that?"

"I read about what happens when a castle is taken by an invading army, and I know what happens to traitors." The boy states surprising Draemon even more. "Why would you assume you're a traitor?"  
"Because my father sacked Kings Landing and you look like a member of the royal family." Wailed the boy as tears start to fall again. "You're a smart boy. What's your name?"

"Tyrion Lannister"

"Well Tyrion I'm not going to sugar coat this." Draemon began "come with me now and I'll ensure you that you will be treated well" thinking Tyrion replied in a timid voice "Only if I'm allowed to visit my mother from time to time"

Looking up at the coffin of Joanna before looking Tyrion in the eyes Draemon agreed and led Tyrion up to the Great Hall where he told two soldiers to put him and lady Genna in the ship _'Dawn'_ that will transport them to Dragonstone.

Sitting down in his chair as his advisors did the same as plates of chicken and goblets of wine were put down in front of them. Tearing the leg of the chicken off Draemon ask for the reports before taking a bite.

"My prince, we found what must be millions of gold dragons in the vaults here among other expenses." Edward began taking a gulp of his wine. Before the doors to the Great Hall were forced opened and two soldiers come in escorting a small boy with shaggy brown hair and mud brown eyes.

Bowing their heads, a soldier stated that the boy was a messenger from Lord Varys in Kings Landing. Nodding his head Draemon commands the boy to speak

"My prince, much has happened since you came here. Robert Baratheon has been crowned king and he has married Cersei Lannister, Lord Tywin has heard what's happened here and is marching with a host around thirty-eight thousand strong" the boy said.

Enraged Draemon slammed his fist on the table "did I hear you correctly boy, that fuckin cunt of a usurper has crowned himself king" Draemon snarled. "Yes, my prince you heard correctly" the boy squeaked out.

"Why hasn't the usurper marched with the old lion?" Griff ask, replying the boy said "the usurper wishes to wait for Lord Stark to return to the capitol before marching out to meet you. My prince… my prince you should know that there are rumors that Lord Stark found his sister and that she has a baby."

Silence

Draemon thanked the messenger before waving him off and turning back to his friends. "This could cause problems. My prince." Griff says eating his chicken with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Aye it could but we'll handle that problem when we get there. Right now, I want a new lion's pelt" Draemon says grinning. "So, what are you planning?" Edward asks.

"Have the elephants been unloaded?"

"Aye"

"And the horses?"

"They have as well. What are you getting at?" 

"Edward you will stay here with the foot soldiers and wait for the host from the Reach. While me and Griff show that senile lion what happens when you mess with the dragons" Draemon says.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire, A Game of Thrones or Assassin's Creed**

The Lannister army was marching down the Gold Road as they rushed to relieve the Westerlands of Targaryen control. "Were moving to slow!" Tywin said to his brother before ordering him to have the stragglers flogged.

As Kevan Lannister rode off to the tail of the line a sound caught Tywin's attention. The sound of animals roaring was what he heard but he couldn't place which animal it belonged to, but the unmistakable sound of a charging cavalry also met his ear. "Form a line! Form a line now!" He yelled as the soldiers around him rushed to form a line and arm themselves.

They heard them coming before they saw them but when they did some of the weaker Lannister soldiers pissed themselves as fifteen elephants and twenty-two thousand horse back soldiers came rushing over the hill and down the plains towards the Lannister lines

"Archers nock" Tywin began "Draw" he continued as the archers readied their bows "Loose" he finally yelled as the archers released their arrows into the incoming cavalry. Tywin watched as men fell from their horses' dead, but he noticed that it couldn't stop the elephants. Repeating his orders, he watched as the elephants finally reached his lines and he watched at parts of his line instantly broke from the incoming elephants and as thousands of horse back soldiers rushed though the newly formed holes.

Thinking quickly Tywin quickly yelled out. "Cavalry flank them and hit them from the back" as the Lannister horse soldiers did that the Lannister line continued to fail as more and more Targaryen cavalry poured though cutting down more and more men. Knowing that they couldn't win Tywin quickly ordered for the foot soldiers to retreat as the cavalry distracted the Targaryen's own forces.

"Tywin c'mon" hearing his brothers voice he turned his head just in time to see a rider with a ruby made Targaryen symbol on his chest and ornate dragon wings on his helm ram his sword into his brother's throat. Realizing that the dragon prince killed his brother fueled his rage but knowing that he needed to retreat he turned his horse around and fled as two other Lannister soldiers slowed down the dragon prince dying in the process.

 **Draemon Targaryen**

His stallion as dark as a nightmare charged at the fleeing Lannisters as he raised his sword and brought it down on the soldier's head sending it flying off as his body falls to the ground. Looking to the left he saw Kevan Lannister riding towards his brother, urging his horse forward he readied his sword as his stallion charged towards the brother of the lord of the Westerlands and in one swift move he rammed his sword though the Lannister's throat all the while staring directly into the eyes of Tywin Lannister himself, moving his head next to Kevan's ear Draemon whispered "fire and blood" and with that Kevan Lannister's eyes rolling back into his head.

Watching the old lion flee brought a sense of satisfaction to Draemon. "Casualties?" Draemon asked as he rode his horse up to Griff and Oberyn with Griff replying that they lost two thousand men.

"From the looks of it the Lannisters lost four times the number we did" Oberyn says laughing. Smiling too Draemon looked over towards the corpse of Kevan Lannister and said, "looks like I got my lion's pelt, but sadly it was his brother and not the old lion himself."

Heading back towards Casterly Rock Draemon met his commanders who congratulated him on his victory in lord Tywin's former solar. "Gentlemen let me first say thank you for your loyalty to house Targaryen. Secondly, I welcome lords Mace Tyrell, Randyll Tarly and Erik Boggs into my war council and give you all the rank of commander" Draemon says, while the lords thank him.

"My prince, I feel the first thing that should be said is that the current strength of the army is sixty-eight thousand strong." Griff states before Edward announces "we also got a letter from Varys in King's Landing. It seems that Baratheon has marched out with Stark, Arryn and Tully at his back" Edward says tossing the scroll to Draemon who read it.

"Our scouts also report that what remains of the Lannisters have made camp in the middle of the plains on the Gold Road just past the Blackwater Rush" Randyll states.

"How long till Baratheon reaches Tywin's camp?"

"Two days at the least" Edward answered.

"And how long would it take us to reach their encampment?" Draemon asked his war council. "Four days, my prince" Mace said pausing for thought Draemon replied "ready the army for fast paste marching" and with that he dismissed his council.

 **Tywin Lannister**

Tywin sat annoyed and frustrated as he listened to King Robert laugh at him for losing his castle and his port city in a mere day in a half while the rest of the Westerlands fell not soon after. Gulping down another goblet of wine Robert said laughing "So much for the mighty and feared Tywin Lannister."

"Enough! That dragon killed my brother and took not only my families seat of power but my sister as well" Tywin snarled. "If memory serves me well you have a son that you left behind at the Rock as well" Eddard 'Ned' Stark said eyeing the old lion with distrust.

"Sadly, he bares the Lannister name" Tywin spat.

Laughing Robert states "don't worry Lannister I'll kill this dragon, just like I killed his brother."

"Well then how bout we get to it then, we've been camped here for two days while that dragon could be doing who knows what in my home" Tywin snarls. The sound of screaming interrupted their meeting as a soldier ran in to tell them that they were being attacked and that the tents were on fire.

Running outside they saw tents set aflame and soldiers rushing around some on fire, some trying to calm the horse and the rest arming themselves. Before Tywin knew it, he was pushed to the ground by a Lannister soldier just barley missing a fire arrow that sored through the spot his head had just been at. Before he could give the soldier an order two more arrows came and hit the young man in the head killing him instantly.

"Someone get me my hammer!" Robert roared before Jon Arryn replied "Robert we must leave. The camp in burning around us, if we don't leave we'll burn alive" Arryn yelled.

Knowing that Jon was right Robert let out a frustrated yell and ordered a retreat to Kings Landing.

 **Draemon Targaryen**

Watching their camp burn and hearing them scream brought joy to Draemon a feeling of accomplishment in knowing that he is getting vengeance for the deaths of his brother and surprising even himself he felt happy for getting vengeance for his mad father. As he continued to watch flaming arrow after flaming arrow fly towards the enemy camp Randyll rode up next to him.

"My prince, they are retreating" Tarly states. Watching the fires rise Draemon replied "Good, order the archers to stop firing and once the fires die down scavenge what you can." Nodding his head Randyll rode off turning his horse around Draemon rode off back to his camp.

Sometime later Draemon was seated at a table in his command tent with his commanders sitting around him all with plates willed with venison and cups filled with wine. "Report" Draemon commanded taking a bite into the venison. Randyll replies "Our scouts have reported that the Usurper's forces have fled back to the capitol" Randyll begins cutting into his own piece of venison. "Most likely preparing it for siege" Tarly finished before reaching for his cup of wine.

"We should march straight at them and take the city back" Mace shouted slamming his fist on the table. Putting his fork down Draemon turned to Erik Boggs and asked "Lord Boggs how many men did you bring with you from the Crownlands?"

"Eight thousand, my prince" Erik says before adding that most of them are from Crackclaw Point. Looking over the map Draemon couldn't help the coy smirk that made its way to his face. "Alright lads I've got the plan. Edward you will have control of the _'Balerion of the Seas'_ and the royal navy, with this you will lead them up the Blackwater and attack the Mud Gate." Turning his head to Mace he says "Lord Tyrell, you shall attack the Lion Gate with half of your men while the other half goes with Lord Tarly to attack the Old Gate." Turning to Erik he says "Lord Boggs you will attack the Iron Gate with your Eight thousand men." Finally turning to Griff, he says "Griff you will serve as our relief force" Draemon starts before Griff shouted "but my prince, why must I be given a minor role" Griff snarls but he quickly looses his anger at the look on Draemon's face.

"You will do as I command Lord Griff. Now before I was interrupted Oberyn you and one hundred and fifty of your best fighter will come with me and one hundred and fifty of mine and attack them where there dreading while the rest of your men will go with Griff and finally our cavalry will stay back and patrol around the city to stop anyone from fleeing." Draemon says as everyone nods and as they are dismissed Draemon asked for Griff to stay.

"You know I should be thankful for your Stormlander personality, I mean if you didn't interrupt me it would have looked suspicious for me to ask you to stay." Confused Griff asked him what he means.

"While it's true you will lead the relief force for us it isn't in the way you are thinking. No, you will be opening the gates for our armies to pour through." Draemon says taking a sip of his wine. "But my prince, how am I supposed to do this?" Laughing Draemon walks over to a black chest with the Targaryen symbol on it and pulls a key out of his pocket. Unlocking the chest Draemon pulls out a scroll and unwraps it revealing a strange map of Kings Landing.

"My ancestors built Kings Landing to withstand a siege. What your looking at is a map showing all the hidden tunnels under Kings Landing, you will lead your forces through the tunnels and attack the forces guarding the Iron Gate and the Old Gate."

"What about the Lion Gate and the Mud Gate?" Griff asked. "I have faith in Edward and as for Mace… well I have no doubt that Tywin Lannister will be guarding the Lion Gate. I know for sure that he has some trick up his sleeve. So, I will not be wasting time our troops to try to help him when I'm sure he will get most of his troops killed. When Tywin sees that three gates have fallen he will fall back and whatever remains of Mace's forces can enter the city." Draemon says staring at the map. "I expect you to do your duty" Draemon finished.

Nodding his head grimly Griff replies "your will is my command, my prince."

 **Edward Kenway**

The shadow of the Red Keep danced on the Blackwater as the sun rose up behind it and Loyalist ships made their way into the Blackwater. "Lord Kenway the rebel navy is moving to engage our forces" a naval officer shouted onboard the _'Balerion of the Seas'_ as Edward tuned to look at the incoming ships.

"Order the first three rows of ships fire catapults we must break through their line" Edward says calmly "and officer."

"Yes, Lord Kenway"

"let the dragon roar"

Orders were being shouted as men readied the catapults and guards led prisoners to the front of the ship and into the dragon statue were the fire was already lit underneath. As their screams made the dragon roar the Targaryen fleet let loose a volley of rocks and arrows taking down five of the fifteen rebels ships. One of the rebel ships was foolish enough to try and ram the Targaryen flagship only to be crushed by the massive ship.

"My Lord, we have broken through their line, there is only a handful of rebel ships left" another naval officer states. "Good. Have two groups of five break off from the fleet and destroy the remaining rebel ships" as Edward finished talking he takes out a spyglass and looks to the walls around the Mud Gate. "huh, it looks like the old trout is the one defending the gate" Edward grunted out. "Lord Kenway we are close enough to begin bombardment" one officer states.

Springing into action Edward yells out "portside! Begin the bombardment of the walls and get men into the longboats we have a city to take!" as the soldiers and officers around him ran around the massive ship turns to its side and began firing its catapults and scorpions killing some of the defenders and causing most of the others to run for cover as loyalist soldiers made their way to shore.

 **Tywin Lannister**

Standing at the top of the wall overlooking the grass fields in front of the Lion Gate Tywin could only stare grimly across the field where a large host was marching towards the city he sacked not that long ago. As the loyalist army advanced on them Tywin couldn't help but think about the simpler times in life when he had his Joanna by his side and a smile on his face every day.

"My lord, should we begin our attack?" the archer captain asked Shaking his head Tywin turned his head to one of his commanders and asked for a status report on the other gates. "The Mud Gate is under heavy bombardment, Lord Hoster has abandoned the wall and has ordered his troops to form a shield wall just beyond the gate." Frowning Tywin cursed the River Lord "the Targaryen navy has also managed to beach troops and are preparing to scale the wall. The Old Gate is holding Lord Stark is raining arrows on the enemy and finally King Robert is standing strong at the Iron Gate and is also raining arrows, but he is persistent in leading a charge to attack the enemy on the open field." The commander finished with a bow of his head, shaking his head at the stupidity of their new king Tywin looked over the wall to see what appeared to be the Reach army getting even closer to the wall before he turned to the archer commander.

"Rain fire on them!"

Shooting off their flaming arrows causing many of the Reachlanders to drop dead but also causing the grass to catch on fire and explode killing most of the army in front of him. Smirking Tywin looked onward as the wild fire he poured into the grass field before him killed more and more men and shocking everyone else on the battlefield ally and enemy alike.

His smugness only lasted a little while though as he realized that screams were not just coming from in front of him but from behind as well. Turning around he saw loyalist troops attacking both Stark's and Baratheon's gates, looking towards the Mud Gate he saw that the gate was blown open and that Targaryen soldiers are pouring into the city.

"Abandon the gate we fall back to the Red Keep" Tywin yelled out as he and the soldiers around him ran towards the Red Keep killing anyone who got in their way.

 **Edward Kenway… a few minutes before**

The "Balerion of the Seas" had stopped firing allowing Targaryen soldiers to rush the walls of the Mud Gate placing ladders on the walls and a battering ram at the gate itself. This is what Edward saw as his longboat made it to shore. A few dozen soldiers had managed to climb the wall and were firing arrows down on the defenders inside. Finally making it towards the ram at the Gate Edward saw that it would only take a few more hits before the gate breaks, pulling out his duel swords he twirled them in his hands as he readied himself for the upcoming battle

 **BOOM!**

Almost falling to his feet Edward looked over to see smoke coming from the Lion's Gate, pulling himself together he noticed that the Mud Gate had broken "come on men now is our time. Charge!" he shouted before he and the soldiers behind him gave war cries and sprinted into the city smashing head first into the Riverland defenders inside who were still shaken from the explosion. Almost immediately breaking their shield wall as man to man combat began.

Cutting down rebel after rebel Edward looked over just in time to block two swords. "well well if it isn't the blackfish, and who are you boy another of Walder Frey's sons?"

"I am ser…." before the Frey boy could finish Edward shoved a sword in his stomach and had the other slash his throat before tossing the body over toward Bryden who knocked it away and blocked just in time to save his live. Edward and the Blackfish battled it out parry after parry their blades clashed. "Your highborn Blackfish, surrender now, and you'll live" Edward reasoned only to have to dodge another sword strike.

Their swords locked before Edward pushed Bryden's sword to the right and spinning left Edward slashed his sword right across the back of Bryden's neck ending the life of the Blackfish.

"No!" someone shouted looking towards his left Edward realized it was Hoster Tully who saw him kill his brother, Hoster charges Edward in a blind rage but takes an arrow to the knee forcing him down and Edward takes this chance to knock the River Lord out. Seeing their liege lord get knocked down many knights assumed he died along with his brother and surrendered throwing down their weapons. Looking around Edward noticed that all the Frey men had been killed. "Take the prisoners towards the beach and chain them up, have the bodies of the Blackfish and Hoster taken aboard the _'Persecutor'_ and the rest of you come on we have to make our way to the Red Keep." Edward says yelling out his orders.

 **Draemon Targaryen**

Sneaking his way through the tunnels of Kings Landing Draemon, Oberyn and their elite troops made it to the Red Keep. "Where are we?" Oberyn asked Draemon holding his most likely poisoned spear in his tightly in his hands ready for any rebel soldiers as the sound of shackling chains made its way into their ears. "Were on the third level of the dungeons more commonly known as the Black Cells" Draemon says walking forward with his torch illuminating the hallway and showing the cells on each side were stuffed with prisoners.

Laughing Oberyn says "now I see you are going to free the loyalist that were imprisoned after Tywin took the city." Smirking Draemon nods before ordering the cells be opened. Not before long four thousand prisoners have been freed and given weapons and a few pieces of armor. "My prince" someone called turning his head Draemon say a man kneel before him thanking him profusely, "Rise my friend and tell me who you are."

"Ser Alliser Thorne, my prince" nodding his head "Well Alliser its time to due your house proud, you will fallow one of my commanders outside and attack the rebel defenders at the main gate of the Red Keep" nodding his head Alliser watched as the prince and his forces entered a passaged before he turned to his recently given small army. "Tywin Lannister tricked us and killed many of our brothers in arms. Now we'll show them how it feels to get fucked in the ass. Come let's give the Lannister's and the other rebel's their due" Allister shouted getting shouts of agreement from his men before he turned to the commander Prince Draemon left behind who led them through another passaged.

Draemon and his group made their way to the end of the passage and halted. Turning towards Oberyn he smiled and nodded before he shoved the passage door open and charged in his forces fallowing behind as they charged at the surprised defenders in the throne room cutting down many of them Draemon looked over towards his right to see Oberyn kill three people in a few seconds with his spear before attacking another man, turning towards the left he saw Jaimie Lannister still wearing his kingsguard armor cut down two loyalists as he escorted his sister out. Charging over towards him Draemon shouted "kingslayer" before bringing his sword down on him but Jaimie raised his in time to block the strike and set a few strikes towards the Targaryen prince.

"You have the nerve to still wear the armor of the kingsguard, kingslayer?" Draemon snarled "you wouldn't understand" Jaimie said slashing towards Draimon, but the sword was blocked. Ten straight minutes of fighting Draemon holds Jaimie's sword with his own and slams his shield into Jaimie's chest before bringing his sword down and cutting off the hand that held the kingslayer's sword.

As Jaimie fell unconscious due to shock Draemon heard a feminine scream, looking over he saw Cersei Lannister being held by Oberyn. "take them to the Black Cells and have a maester check on him, I want him alive to stand justice" Draemon ordered as he walked up the steps of the Iron Throne before he sat down looking over the throne room he ordered them to prepare for the rebel leaders.

It didn't take long before Tywin Lannister barged into the throne room while his guards held off the loyalist behind him only for him to be tackled down by loyalist in the throne room. "Hello Lord Lannister, are you enjoying your stay in Kings Landing?" Draemon japed before Tywin was knocked out by a Dornish soldier.

Not long after all the leaders of the rebellion and their allies were brought to their knees in front of the iron throne. "It appears your rebellion is at a end usurper" Draemon stated smugly sitting on top of the throne looking down on the kneeling rebels before pulling out a scroll and unraveling but before he could read it out the doors to the throne room opened and in walked Ser Arthur Dayne and Lyanna Stark who carried an infant to her breast

"Forgive me your grace, but Lady Lyanna wanted to be hear" Ser Arthur the only surviving member of his father's Kingsguard says as he kneels before the throne while Lyanna stands defiantly and begins to speak. "Your Grace I have no doubt that you have heard rumors, but I am here to speak the truth. Your brother Rhaegar didn't kidnap me or rape me, I went willingly with him, loved him, married him and bore him a son" she says proudly as she raised the babe from her chest to show him as Ned stared shocked and Robert yelled incoherently.

Thinking for a minute Draemon asked if there were any witnesses to their marriage only for ser Arthur to admit he was a witness to it. "Very well, this requires careful thought. I ask that you remain until I finish reading the sentences to the traitors and the rewards for the loyalist." Draemon says as he begins to read the scroll.

"For treason against the crown and murder of members of the royal family of house Targaryen you should all be put to death, but I am merciful. The terms of surrender are simple

Lords Jon Arryn, Eddard Stark, Hoster Tully and Stannis Baratheon you all have the choice between the Wall or the executioners block.

Robert Baratheon shall be executed for the crimes of treason and naming himself king

Tywin Lannister shall be executed for crimes of treason in which the capitol was sacked

Cersei Lannister you shall have the choice of being a silent sister, septa or execution for being named queen

Gregor Clegane shall be executed for the multiple rapes he committed" Draemon says with authority in his voice watching the shock, fury and sadness wash over the faces of the prisoners. "before we hear your decisions I shall finish reading the list in which describes what shall happen to your countries.

Casterly Rock and the Westerlands shall be given to Edward Kenway for his faithful service to house Targaryen, thus naming him Warden of the West. Also, the Westerlands shall pay house Targaryen three million gold dragons for the sacking of their city

Jon Connington shall be given his title of lord of Griffin's Roost back and he shall be named Warden of the Stormlands, henceforth making Griffin's Roost castle the new regional capital of the Stormlands

Renly Baratheon shall be fostered here in the capitol from ages eight to sixteen

Dorne shall be given the Dornish Marches that are currently under the control of the Stormlands

The Reach shall be given a quarter of the Riverlands for their loyalty to house Targaryen

The Crownlands shall be given the land from Maidenpool to the Saltpans

Edmure Tully shall be fostered here from ages eight to sixteen. Then he shall be named Lord of Riverrun

The Eyrie shall be given to Gerold Grafton who shall be named Warden of the Vale and a statue of Marq Grafton shall be built in the center of Gulltown to remember the lord who stayed loyal to house Targaryen

Robb Stark shall be fostered at Kings Landing between ages of eight and sixteen and then he shall take of lordship of Winterfell and be named Warden of the North

The North shall have a tax increase of ten percent for the next twenty years

The Iron Islands shall have a ten percent tax increase for the next twenty years

Finally, all rebel counties shall cover the cost of the war

So, says I Prince Regent Draemon Targaryen in the name of Aegon the sixth of his name of the house Targaryen king of the Andals, the rhoynar and the First Men Lord of the Seven kingdoms and protector of the realm" Draemon says finishing the scroll.

All around him were different reactions, his lords and commanders were happy they were being rewarded while the rebels Draemon couldn't tell if they were shaking from rage or were trying to control their sobs probably a little of both.

"Now…" Draemon began before Robert suddenly broke his chains in a show of strength and surged forward intent on killing Draemon but before he reached the prince regent got up from his throne and pulled his sword from its sheeve and stabs the rebel leader though the chest, right through the spine. As Robert leans forward with life leaving him Draemon whispers in his ear "This is for house Targaryen usurper, fire and blood" and with that Draemon pulls a valyrian steel dagger out and cuts Robert's throat.

"Cut his head off and place on a spike on top of the Kings gate" Draemon orders as his soldiers comply without question as Jon Arryn cries over the death of a man he thought of as a son and Ned cries over the death of a brother in all but blood. Oddly enough Stannis doesn't cry he just keeps a grim look on his face.

"Now then. My lords who have a choice. Have you made up your mind?" Draemon asked them one by one Lords Jon, Hoster, Ned and Stannis said "Wall." Grinning Draemon claps his hands and says mockingly "great choice my lords I am sure you will serve the realm well" and with a wave of his arms they were sent away. With Lyanna catching Ned's eyes only to see shame and sadness.

"Now then lady Cersei what do you pick?" Draemon asked only for her to spit on the floor in front of the throne and hold her head high. "Very well then death it is" Draemon announced before lord Tywin spoke up "what of my son?" he asked.

"Yes, your _sons_ " Draemon says while announcing 'sons' a little bit louder. Tyrion shall be trained to be a maester while Jaimie shall be executed for the death of my father" says Draemon before he signaled the guards to take the struggling Lannister's away.

"Now for you my lady" the Targaryen prince says as Lyanna once again steps before the throne before dropping to her knees and starts begging for mercy for not only herself but her brother as well.

"While I can't spare your brother from the wall, I shall show you and your son mercy. As you know I recently conquered a few kingdoms in Essos, those kingdoms will need a warden to watch them" Draemon announces shocking Lyanna.

"You will name my son warden of Essos?" she asked the prince who shook his head "not yet first he will grow up here in Kings Landing and train with the soldiers of my army and build loyalty to house Targaryen. When her reaches his twenty first name day he will gain the title. But only then and only if were certain of his loyalties" the prince finished as Lyanna dropped to her knees thanking him.

The executions came and went, and the remaining members of House Targaryen returned to Kings Landing. With Prince Draemon adding Ser willem Darry and Ser Arys Oakheart to the kingsguard along with reinstating Ser Arthur Dayne as a member of the kingsguard.

Draemon would marry Ashara Dayne and have five kids three sons and two daughters. The piece he made would last ten years before the Greyjoy rebellion started but was squashed in a mere month with house Greyjoy going extinct and the father of every noble house of the Iron Islands getting his head chopped off to install fear in the next generation of Iron Islanders.

Viserys would build a system of canals that extend through the Reach, Westerlands, Stormlands and Crownlands that greatly improved trade throughout Westeros, he also invented the Navis lusoria to patrol the waters of the canals. He would later marry Margaery Tyrell and have six kids, four sons and two daughters.

Daenerys Targaryen would do the unthinkable and bring three dragons into the world and later bring Slavers Bay and the Great Grass Sea under Targaryen control, earning herself the titles of mother of dragons, breaker of chains and the conqueror, she would later marry Jon Targaryen and have two children, a son and a daughter.

Rhaenys would become the Master of Law and lead an all female group of warriors called the Amazons, she later marries the son of Edward Kenway and is three months pregnant with their first child

Aegon along with the rest of his family would lead an army that conquered the rest of Essos, he marries Desmera Redwyne and is waiting for his first child to be born.

Elia Martell while angered by the acts of Rheagar would stay in Kings Landing long after Aegon ascended to the throne and act as an advisor on his small council.

Rhaella Targaryen would sadly succumb to illness a few years after Robert's Rebellion

Jon Targaryen would become a great warden in Essos and would fight bravely along side his family in not only the Essos campaign that would bring the rest of Essos and the Free Cities under Targaryen control, but also against the Night King.

Lyanna Stark would stay in Essos and watch over Jon for years but she too eventually fell to an illness.

Many maesters and historians agree that the Golden Age of house Targaryen and the Targaryen period began during Robert's Rebellion.

 **A few notes**

 **Navis Lusoria are actual ancient Roman ships**

 **An example of a real life Targaryen period is the Hellenistic Period of our world**

 **The Balerion of the Seas is based on a real life Hellenistic period warship**


End file.
